The 3 Jerks of Christmas
by BCbabe
Summary: Buttercup hates Christmas can three jerks change her mind? Before its too late? No hate please.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi guys! I'm back! :D

PPG fans:...took you long enough...

Me: I know...but it's not my fault!

Me:hopefully I'm getting a laptop for Christmas so everything should work out

Fans: should?

Me: BUT! as a time filler I will be doing this story for Christmas

fans:...continue...

Me:ok*phew*alright I don't own the PPG , RRB, any characters, or The Christmas Carol which I based this off of. ENJOY! :D

Buttercup's POV

I woke up to the most annoying sound on Earth, an alarm clock. I immediately threw the annoyance at the wall, which shattered on contact. I groggily got out of bed and opened the blinds. I winced at the bright reflection, of the sun, from the snow. I glared as I shut the blinds again. I dragged myself over to the bathroom to get ready for this awful day.

•

•

•

I looked at myself in the mirror. Today I actually brushed my hair so it reached the base of my back, neon green eyes peeking out from under my bangs. I had on a oversized dark green sweeter, black skinny jeans, and black and green vans.

I sighed. I hate Christmas. Always have always will. Just all the cheeriness of it all, is annoying. It sucks we have school the days before it. I mean give us some slack. I opened my bedroom door and- oh my god...no way. There were lights, holly, candy canes, mini Christmas trees, everything you could imagine was in this hallway. I walked towards the stairs mumbling "bullshit" under my breath.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was welcomed with a painfully cheery, "Merry almost Christmas Buttercup!" I looked at Blossom and Bubbles. Blossom was wearing a white, button up, long sleeved shirt with a sparkling tie decorated with candy canes. Red jeans with random Christmas stickers all over. (A/N: I did that once) With Ugg boots and a pink candy cane sweater. Bubbles had a baby blue shirt with a big present on the front. Navy blue jeans, white sweater and Ugg boots. She put a fake reindeer antlers headband to rap it all up.

They gave me a hopeful look. Hoping I would be a bit nicer. All that escaped my lips was a small grunt. they sighed and sat down to eat. "So bubblebee," I said,"what's for breakfast?" She gave me a warm smile. " Santa shaped pancakes!" she squealed excitedly. I gave Bubbles the 'Are-you-serious' look but she didn't noticed and just gave me a plate of 4 pancakes. Whatever. Things Bubbles make are delicious any way.

As soon as I finished, I ran outside and immediately took off into the sky. Down bellow I could see the kids if Townsville, who actually had vacation, caroling at random people's houses. Once again I muttered "bullshit" I slowly touched down in front of Town S. Ville High School. And of course it was covered with candy cane lights and blinking lights. Inside was worse. Paper snowflakes, posters of Santa Clause, and sluty Santa costume (thanks to Princess) I got to my locker and laser beamed the decorations off. After I dumped my backpack in my locker, someone or something slammed it closed.

I looked up to see a cocky, smirking face. Butch. Yup I was wright. Something. "What do you want jackass?" "Well, merry almost Christmas, to you too" He retorted with a smirk. Uh-oh. He had that 'I'm-gonna-annoy-you-cause-its-fun' look in his deep, dark, forest green eyes. "Look up, babe" Ignoring his comment, I looked up. He was holding mistletoe above our heads. I gave him a glare as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. "No." I simply stated. "Come on, Buttercream. Just one lil' kiss" He pleaded. "I said 'No' " "It's Christmas tradition, where's the spirit?" I glared at him "Right here!" I planted a kiss on my fist and gave him a powerful punch to the jaw. Girls ran to his side to check if he was ok. Bullshit.

•

•

•

Finally lunch time. Despite the cold weather I went outside after I ate. I sat at a picnic table under a tree as I watched the boys have a snowball fight. Sigh. I watched my breath float in front of my face for awhile then I heard Mitch yell, "BC WATCH OUT!" I looked up just in time to see a snowball fly above me. Oh-no. I looked up and-BAM! Snow from the tree fell all over me. I was angry-no-PISSED! "WHO THE THREW THAT!?" I yelled.

They quickly parted revealing a uneasy Boomer. His ocean blue eyes looking at everything other than me. I stomped over to him while wiping snow off me. I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Now Boomer",I said threw clenched teeth, "what do you have to say to me?" "Im really sorry!" he quickly said. "How sorry?!" "REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!" I let him drop to the ground. "Good!" I said with a glare. Great, now I'm wet.(butch:that's what she said Me:SUSH!) I went inside and quickly changed into my gym clothes. Sweat pants and a grey, short sleeved shirt. Riiinng. Good, lunch is over.

•

•

•

I was home free. School was over. Just 1 more day until the weekend. Since it was snowing I decided to walk home. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to meet ruby red eyes. Brick. He gave me a smile. "Here, I have something for you." He said as he reached into his duffel bag. He pulled out a smaller bag. Inside was two mini Christmas cards and three candy canes. "Merry almost Christmas, Butters!" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the bag and walked away. "Aren't you gonna say it back!?" He yelled as I walked away. "Bullshit!"

I used my super speed to get home. I walked upstairs and flopped onto my bed. Sigh. Why can't I just skip Christmas. It's Pointless! "Stupid Christmas!" Suddenly my windows flew open and my lights went out. Cold wind and snowflakes flew around me.

What have I done?

Me: obviously Buttercup is the Scrooge in this story

Blossom: I saw that coming

Buttercup: Shut it!

Me: I know a fight when I see one hold on *leaves*

Blossom: Don't tell me what to do SCROOGE!

Buttercup: wow best threat eve-

Bubbles: STOP! I hate it when you guys fight :'(

Me: *holding popcorn* IM BAAAAACK

Me:aw it's over :(

Me: anyway Im determined to finish this before Christmas

Me: and I-*ring*hm? I got a text?

Me:*reads it*...

Bubbles: what's it as-

Me: NO Dziadku! Dlaczego musiałeś mnie zostawić! WAAAAHH!

PPG:...

Buttercup: Bubbles translate please

Bubbles:...um she said 'no grandpa! why did you have to leave me!'

Me: On jest teraz aniołem w Gods świętego królestwa *mutters prayer*

Bubbles: 'He is now an angel in God's holy kingdom' *GASP* OMG HE'S DEAD?!

Me:...WAAAAAHH! WAAAAAAAH!

Buttercup&Blossom: Bubbles!

Bubbles: sorry...

PPG: *comforts me*

Blossom: Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: :'( my grandpa's still dead**

**PPG: :'(**

**RRB:?**

**Butch: what? **

**Bubbles: sshh she's very sensitive to it**

**Brick: to what?**

**Buttercup: her grandpa died**

**Boomer: OMFG Your grandpa died!**

**Me: *goes to cry in emo corner***

**PPG&butch&brick: *glare***

**Me: TT^TT enjoy**

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345678901234567890123456 7890

Normal POV

Wind and snow whipped into Buttercup's face. When it all cleared up you could see...the mayor? He giggled as he floated around. Buttercup gave him a look. "Mayor? What are you doing here?" She asked him. The mayor suddenly stop giggling and floated in one spot. The snow turned black as an angry and serious expression appeared on the mayor's normally laughing goofy face.

"Buttercup, you must change your ways." Said girl blinked at this "What?" "Your attitude is not suitable for such a jolly holiday." Buttercup frowned at this. "Oh you mean Christmas." She spat out the 'distasteful' word. "What if I don't wanna change my ways? ...And why the hell are you floating?" The mayor gave her a serious look. "Buttercup, if you do not change your ways" he said "you will die sad and alone"

Buttercup's POV

Did he just say 'die'? I gave him a weird look. "Mayor, have you taken your meds yet?" I replied to the floating old man...WHY THE FUCK IS HE FLOATING? "To change your ways 3 ghosts will come to you!" His tone in voice deepened and became scary. I fell to the ground in shock of his voice and what he was saying "They are ghosts of past, present, and future! Heed my warning, Buttercup. You may not have much time left."

I shot up from the ground to ask him what he meant. (or why he was floating)I looked around. Everything was back to normal. Except it was dark out. I looked at my alarm clock and it said 11:48. Almost midnight. Sigh. I put on a green T-shirt and black sweat pants then crawled into bed.

I woke up by someone hitting me with something. I opened my eyes just in time to see that it was a red cap. WTF? It hit me in the face again and I yelled "Ok I'm up!" I looked up to see Brick. Well today's full of surprises. I quickly got into defensive mode when he put his hand out to me. "I am the ghost of Christmas past. Come with me so you will relive your time."

I gave him a weird look. "Ok if you're the 'Ghost of Christmas Past' why do you look like Brick?" He smirked. "We can not reveal our true selves to humans, so we transform ourselves to look and act like humans the subject knows." "And how do I know your not lying Brick?" I asked him. He gave an annoyed glare. "Take my hand and I will show you." We stood there in silence. Well if he is lying I get to pound his face into the ground. But if he's not... Letting my curiosity take over, I grabbed his hand. As soon as I did it a smirk crawled onto his face. Uh-oh. Suddenly we flew threw the ceiling but nothing broke. We flew-well HE flew, I was just being dragged along.

Everything around us was white with random colors splashed into it. He made quick turns left and right. "Where are we going!" I yelled to him. He turned to look at my that know-it-all smirk still on his face. "Here." He replied. A house started to materialize from the whiteness. The house looked familiar. Where have I seen it before? Suddenly I remembered as I heard a loud cry of frustration come from behind a bush.

I walked around it to see, well, me! A little me. Holy shit I have a mini me! :D Anyway Mini-me was glaring at the disgrace of a snowman. She looked around the age of 5. "Buttercup come inside the professor made cookies!" An excited high pitched voice yelled from the house. Mini-me's attitude changed completely. She gave the snowman a glare and shot it with her eye beams. "Stupid snowman!" She then ran into the house for cookies. "Well weren't you a violent child." 'Brick' said. "I know" I retorted with a smirk.

A flash of white covered us once again and I saw an older mini-me. She looked about 9. We were inside the house this time. Mini-me had a big frown on her face. "Where is he!?" she said angrily. "Dont worry Buttercup," I slightly tired 7 year old Blossom said "he promised he'd be home this year." I frowned. I remember this. Dad always came home late or not at all. And when he was here he was doing work.

On the couch was a past-out babysitter. The phone rang as hopeful looks lit up the girls faces. "Hello!?" an excited Bubbles said. Out of the receiving end a surprised professor said"Bubbles!? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? What happened to the babysitter?" "We knock da lady out, now where you at!?" Mini-me yelled. A sigh came out of the speaker. "Buttercup, grammar, please."

"Daddy, your coming home, right?" the worried Blossom asked. There was a long pause before a disappointed sigh came from the little Bubbles. "You're not coming, are you?" "...No dear." "We'll, go on! What's your excuse this year!?"

"Buttercup, please?" whispered a surprised Bubbles. Mini-me scoffed then stomped out upstairs. Halfway up the stairs she turned around and yelled "Thanks for another Christmas alone!" loud enough for the professor and all of Townsville to hear.

Then everything faded to white then another scene popped up. I saw a 14 year old me. She was sneaking down the hall towards a staircase. Wait, I remember this. "Brick take me somewhere else. I don't want to remember this." I pleaded. He looked at me with a serious expression. "Then let this memory be a quick one." He disappeared. I was alone with this awful memory. The other me was outside, running down the sidewalk. Even though I didn't want to, I floated next to her the whole time.

She was excited. Running with a small gift, a smile on her face. She stopped running when she got to HIS house. HIM, my first love. HIM, the one who broke me. I hated him. The pig. (not the villain HIM) Josh. The other me went around the back to where she usually could go in. He always left the bathroom window open for me when I wanted to come over.

She flew up to the window and climbed in. I quietly walked down the hall clutching the present in a loving manor. Poor girl doesn't know what she got into. She got closer to the slightly open door.( ok this is getting confusing! we'll call her PBC for Past BC) PBC reached out for the door but stopped when she heard a moan erupt from the room. She froze. "Ssh babe. You don't want the whole world to her you." "N-n-no" A female voice trembled. PBC's eyes started to water.

She crushed the box in her hands and let it drop to the ground. She left through the window and pasted by his car. She stopped and quickly turned around to look at his almost brand new corvette. She bent down and picked up a rock. She went over and carved 'Hope she was worth it' on the side and random scratches on the hood. She started to walk away but by the time she reached the end of the driveway, she broke down in tears.

You might be thinking 'So? All he did is cheat on you. Just go kick his ass!' But its not that simple. Just like he's probably doing to that girl. He-he took me. He changed me. Promising me that he'd be there forever. And I let him touch me. I never saw him again.

I wiped tears from my eyes and yelled "Brick! It's finished! Take me home!" White light surrounded me as I heard his voice "The next ghost will come at the stroke of midnight. Sleep well."

**Bubbles: OMG Buttercup**

**Buttercup:...Hey where did BCbabe go?**

**Blossom: I don't know but she left this letter for the readers 'Dear Readers, I'm sorry that I took so long. I'm don't think I'm gonna finish this by Christmas but I will before the spirit goes away. Love BCbabe. (P.S. can I have some prayers for my grandpa :'( )**

**RRB:...**

**Brick: well then...**

**Butch: Ya...**

**Boomer: READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Everyone else:...*smacks Boomer***

**Boomer: OW! what I do?**


End file.
